CPG Says
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Yes. The Narrator has been kidnapped, once again... But this time, the culprit is ME! MWAHAHA! For my first act as Narrator, let's start with a little... Mojossom. Yeah, that works! ONESHOT


CPG Says

**Mwahaha! I have kidnapped the narrator! There are going to be some changes around here... Starting with Mojo and Blossom!**

**Don't own PPG... But I am now the narrator! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_The city of Townsville! The city where nothing is going wrong, and- GAH! Whoa, stop! How can you do that, you're a girl! NO! Not again! AGH! Mmmmph! *crash*_

**_*Teenage girl's voice* The city of Townsville. The city that is home to the two biggest idiots in love since... Well, you know. Anyway, their names are Blossom Utonium, and Mojo Jojo._**

**_But for once, I, the ultimate Mojossom fangirl, am IN CHARGE! So things are going to turn around..._**

**_In the Utonium household, things have changed over the years. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup no longer share a room. They have grown, in both mind and body._**

**_Bubbles continues to be the silly, naive girl she was at age five._**

Bubbles sits on her bed, drawing what appears to be an effeminate demon surrounded by hearts, a lovesick grin on her face.

_**Hmm... Let's make a note of that for later and move on.**_

_**Buttercup is still brutal, though moreso than before. She's gotten detention several times, but the number of times she's saved the city massively outweighs that fact.**_

Buttercup is punching a pillow, grumbling under her breath about getting a D on a History test.

_**And Blossom...**_

_**Blossom is still the goody-goody of the group. She has, however, lessened her ego and has learned to turn to her sisters, instead of just handling everything herself.**_

Blossom is studying for her own History test, which is tomorrow. Down in the bottom right corner of her notes, a small sketch that says 'Bloss x Mojo' inside of a heart can be seen.

_**Hmph. And you thought I was making things up, didn't you?**_

_**Anyway, now that I am the narrator... I say that Blossom cannot concentrate on her studies, because her thoughts about Mojo are hindering her.**_

As soon as the new narrator says that, Blossom's eye begins to twitch. She bites her lip, before finally letting out a large groan and slamming her head down on her desk.

"Why do I even like him? I just... I shouldn't! He's... I'm... GAH!" in frustration, she whirls around in her chair and throws her textbook across the room and onto her bed.

_**Now I say that she is getting fed up with hiding her love, and quickly heads out to confess.**_

Blossom's eyes begin to water, and she buries her face in her hands.

"I-I can't hide it any longer!" she shouts tearfully, and flies out the window towards Mojo's observatory.

_**Next, let's go to Mojo. Since she's flying so slowly, I think I can manipulate him before she gets there...**_

Mojo Jojo sits in his lair, trying to come up with a new plan.

_**But he's too obsessed with his thoughts of Blossom!**_

Mojo's eyes begin to water, and he shouts to the ceiling in despair,

"Why must I be CURSED with these feelings?!"

_**And now, he wants to tell her!**_

"I need to confess!" he whispers. He rushes to the door, only to come face-to-face with Blossom, the very girl he had been thinking of.

"Blossom" he says, stunned.

"Mojo" she says breathlessly.

He stares at her, completely entranced by the wind blowing in her long, red locks. Hypnotised by her pink eyes which held so much emotion. And her small, pink lips...

She stares at him, totally enthralled by the way the sun reflects his shiny black fur. Amazed by how much passion could be held in those hypnotic eyes. And his lips... Oh, those lips...

Before they know what's happening, before they can control themselves... Their lips meet. They each surprise the other by not pulling away, but by instead pulling themselves closer. Blossom feels Mojo's tongue trace her lips, and opens her mouth eagerly, battling their tongues for dominance.

They pull away reluctantly, as the need for air enters their minds. They stare at each other, arms still wrapped around one another, with such a loving gaze that it almost puts Romeo and Juliet to shame.

"I love you" they say it at the same time, and neither could be happier in their lifetime than they are at that very moment.

_**And once again, the day is saved, thanks to... ME! After all, I got them together.**_


End file.
